the_upstarts_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechs
Mechs produced by most civilizations are not simply systems of servos and wiring; the construction incorporates magic in strange and novel ways to make mech piloting a synthesis of synthetic and organic intelligence. All but the oldest mechs have no manual control schema, but rather a neural interface that allows direct pilot control. This makes mech piloting both intuitive to new learners and surprisingly accessible to wide range of species. However, though the neural interface makes any chassis pilotable by any creature with an INT score of greater than 6 who can fit inside the cockpit, any creature attempting to pilot a mech with a different number of limbs than their own without the Versatile Interface feat finds it to be a strange and somewhat unpleasant experience, and takes a -2 penalty on all relevant rolls. All mechs are Large constructs with a reach of two squares. Piloted mechs count as constructs with the technological subtype for the purpose of being affected by spells and other abilities. When a saving throw is required, the mech uses its pilot’s throws, plus any bonuses or penalties from modules or chassis. An enemy spellcaster attempting to control a mech with a spell like control machines provokes a saving throw, as normal, but at a -2 penalty due to the synchronicity between pilot and mech. A pilot uses the mech’s physical ability scores, and their own mental ability scores. A pilot cannot use any weapon with the “unwieldy” descriptor while in a mech. Unpiloted mechs are mundane technological objects and never make saving throws. They cannot be affected by any spell that would control or alter their behaviors. Entering or exiting a mech is a full-round action that provokes actions of opportunity. A mech’s neural interface requires a standard action to come online. Transporting and Assembling Mechs There are times when it will potentially be necessary for a pilot to break down their mech into a more manageable set of components, such as for transportation in a starship’s cargo hold. Breaking down a mech into manageable components takes one minute, and reassembling a mech requires 1d6 minutes of work. These minutes need not be consecutive, but they must occur, at minimum, in uninterrupted one-minute increments. A DC 15 Engineering check halves this time. A disassembled mech’s parts can be interlocked to take up space (but not weigh) as though they were a Medium object. Building a Mech 1. Determine Tier If you’re a player looking to build their own mech from scratch, feel free to skip this step, as maximum character wealth should naturally limit your mech’s progression. For GMs, use the character’s current level (for PCs) or challenge rating plus one on Table: Maximum Character Wealth By Level to determine the maximum budget for the chassis and modules. This represents a significant investment of credits and time on behalf of the PC or NPC. 2. Select a Chassis A mech chassis includes the basic frame and plating, as well as a simple onboard computer and interface. Chassis can be piloted by themselves, but are not designed for this and are not in and of themselves well-armored. The chassis of a mech determines its basic stats and HP, as well as its special abilities. 3. Select Modules For the purposes of upgrades and modifications, mech chassis are divided into six subsystems: head, torso, arms, legs, computer, and payload. Each chassis listing includes details on how many expansion bays a mech possesses in each system. 4. Apply Retrofits (Optional) Retrofits are templates that can be added to a mech as a whole. Generally speaking, these are permanent upgrades. A retrofit is applied to a chassis, rather than any modules or other components – if a component is removed from one mech and installed in another, it does not retain the benefits of a retrofit, while if a new component is installed in an already-retrofitted chassis, it gains any applicable effects of a retrofit. Retrofits, unlike modules, often have outside conditions that must be met prior to installation. While modules can be installed by anyone with the most basic of technical know-how, retrofits generally require a mechanic trained in the specific procedure to be performed. Chassis This list is by no means exhaustive, but rather a list of examples. GMs and players areencouraged to modify or invent new chassis types. Akatsuki Heavy Industries XB-01 This basic, versatile chassis has seen service everywhere from the loading bays of bulk freighters to distant colony worlds to the vanguards of Pact Worlds armies. Designed to be almost infinitely customizable, the drawback of the XB-01 is that it has little to recommend on its own merits save the price tag and unusual amount of expansion bays. hp 32''' EAC''' 15''' KAC''' 15 Speed 30 Str '''15 '''Dex '''15 Con 14 Upgrade Slots''' head (2) computer (3) arms (2) torso (2) legs (2) Quick Swap: The XB-01’s greatest strength is its versatility. Halve all repair and upgrade times. In addition, one additional module may be installed in any system that’s already fully fitted. As a standard action, an XB-01 pilot may choose to de-activate an existing module in exchange for activating the quickswap module, or vice versa. Minimalist: 'With fewer complex moving parts, the XB-01 is far simpler to assemble from its collapsed form. Assembly takes only 1d3 minutes, rather than 1d6 minutes, and the DC 15 Engineering check reduces this to one minute. '''Cost '''4,000 Idaran Seneschal The flagship Kasathan chassis system, like most Crucible-made armaments, is built for speed and agility. It is, however, ''also built for humanoids with four arms. Most non-quadrobrachial races find the Seneschal extremely unwieldy without practice. Though all four arms can be operated independently, piloting this mech does not allow you any more attacks or actions per turn than you would otherwise have. '''hp '''39 '''EAC 16 KAC 15 Speed 40 Str '''14 Dex 18 Con 14 Upgrade Slots''' head (1) computer (2) arms (4) torso (1) legs (2) payload (1) Spirit Dance: '''The agile Seneschal is built to dodge blows, not weather them. Relative to its pilots, the Seneschal takes a -2 penalty to Fortitude saves, but +4 to Reflex saves. CQC Specialist:' Kasatha favor melee weapons over longarms, and this chassis is optimized for the purpose. The pilot of a Seneschal gains +2 to attack rolls with non-archaic melee weapons. '''Cost '''6,000 Sanjaval Star Systems Dauntless-2 The Dauntless-2 is the workhorse of most mercenary companies and special operations task forces in the Pact Worlds. Affectionately nicknamed “the Red Dwarf” by its pilots for its rust-colored factory paint job and lumbering gait, the Dauntless is nevertheless revered for its nigh-indestructibility. '''hp '''68' EAC''' 17 KAC 20 Speed 25 Str 18 Dex 12 Con 20 Upgrade Slots: head (1) computer (1) arms (0) torso (2) legs (0) payload (2)' Unstoppable Force:' When dealing damage to objects or structures with a''' Dauntless’ unarmed attacks, reduce the AC or Break DC of the object or structure by 2. Immovable Object:' All attempts to execute a combat maneuver against a Dauntless,' as well as Acrobatics rolls to move through a space the Dauntless occupies without provoking an attack of opportunity, take a -4 penalty. '''Cost '''8,700 Vexicorp Zovrinai With a name meaning “ogre spider” in Undercommon, it’s unsurprising that this unnerving, spider-like mech is usually found operated by a Drow. Originally designed as a tunneler for exploration and expansion in the vast underground caverns of the Drow world Apostae, its four legs provide a solid grip on any surface. Drow aesthetics give the mech an elongated, spiked appearance, with a small, bulbous pilot cockpit. '''hp '''46 '''EAC '''16 KAC 14 '''Speed '''20; climb 10 '''Str '''17 '''Dex '''16 Con 16 '''Upgrade Slots '''head (1) computer (1) arms (2) torso (1) legs (4) payload (3) '''Intimidating Presence: The mech’s unusual and fiendish appearance is intimidating to most, and the pilot of this mech gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Intimidate checks against non-Drow. Spider Step: The Zovrínai provides a +5 bonus on Climb skill checks; furthermore, it need not make Climb checks to traverse a smooth vertical surface. A Zovrínai retains its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus to their attacks against it. Cost '''7,900 Tífharae Built by the elves to traverse the rough terrain and lush forests of the planet Castrovel, this mech chassis is designed to hover, rather than walk, over the ground. Styled in bright, gleaming metal to resemble a venerable Erlking fey, this chassis strikes a balance between speed, mobility, and strength. Note that this chassis does not, by itself, grant a mech a fly speed. '''hp '''43 EAC''' 18 KAC 16 Str 16''' Dex''' 21''' Con''' 14 Upgrade Slots head (2) computer (3) arms (1) torso (1) legs (1) payload (1) Deep Roots: '''All attempts to trip the Tifharae automatically fail. Any grapple or reposition attempts take a -2 penalty. '''Spellbreaker: '''An enemy in the Tifharae’s threatened area that fails their check to cast a spell defensively provokes an attack of opportunity from the pilot. Cost''' 12,800 = Modules = Head Voice Modulator – 150 credits A voice modulator can be set simply to alter one’s voice, or to modulate it to mimic a specific individual’s. To mimic another’s voice, a voice modulator must be uploaded with at least ten seconds of speech from the intended target. Environmental Filter – 200 credits This filter provides foolproof protection to the pilot from any environmental hazards or spells that rely on the target inhaling or otherwise coming into direct contact with a substance. It does not, however, necessarily protect from their effects on the mech itself. Onboard Computer Targeting Overlay – 950/2400 credits Gain a +1 equipment bonus on all attack rolls with ranged weapons. This overlay also contains a rudimentary predictive algorithm, allowing you to ignore penalties from partial concealment, but not total concealment. For the 2400-credit version, increase the bonus to +3. Darkvision Sensors – 630/1100 credits These infrared emitters allow a mech operator to see in darkness, granting them darkvision 60ft. However, these sensors are not designed for use in bright light, and while active, the mech’s pilot gains the light sensitivity condition. The upgraded version removes this limitation. Arms Dedicated Heavy Weapon - Varies Any heavy weapon can be installed in the forearm of a mech’s chassis for 150% of the cost of the weapon itself. Due to the unwieldy nature of this altered limb, it can no longer accurately operate or stabilize a firearm, and any attack rolls with weapons held entirely or partially in that hand take a -2 penalty. The heavy weapon cannot be safely fired while the arm it is installed in is gripping anything. If the Ammo Pack module is also installed, and filled with the correct type of ammunition, the heavy weapon can be set to autofeed from this ammo source. Combat Stim Injector – 300 credits As a standard action, the pilot can use the mech’s onboard injectors to dose themselves with stimulants that enhance combat abilities. After dosing, the pilot may act as if under the effects of haste ''for 1d6 rounds. The refills for these injectors are expensive and difficult to find – the standard price is 200 credits a dose on the black market, though this varies depending on locale. '''Torso' Polycarbon Armor Plating - Varies The standard armor technology for mechs in the Pact Worlds is a modular polycarbon sheeting applied individually to each mech chassis using a special aerosol system, alternating layers of binder and polycarbon to create an extremely dense and relatively thin unbroken armor coating. Shield Generator - Varies This module houses an energy shield that, when activated as a swift action, provides the mech with a number of temporary hit points that last until depleted, upon which the shield deactivates and cannot be re-used until the shield's battery cell has been replaced. The shield module is adapted to take the same battery cells as common longarms and heavy weapons, for the sake of convenience. Legs Featherfall Module – 175 credits This module contains impact dampeners and servos to reduce damage to the mech and its pilot caused by falling long distances. Ignore the first forty feet of any fall where you’re capable of landing on your feet. Thundercrack Pistons – 200 credits As a standard action, these pistons can be deployed to sent a tremor through the earth. Make a standard trip combat maneuver against one target that is within your reach with a +4 bonus. This has no effect if you cannot reach the ground or floor, or if your target is not in contact with the ground or floor. Pack Ammo Pack – 250 credits This ammunition module can hold three ultra-capacity batteries, one high-capacity petrol tank, 200 heavy rounds, two tactical missiles, or one advanced missile. If the Dedicated Heavy Weapon module is also installed, ammo can autofeed from this module. Thrusters - Varies This module grants the mech a fly speed. Speed and maneuverability vary by cost, as detailed below. Spell Cache – 150 credits This functions as the technomancer’s spell cache class feature, and is only usable by a pilot with the spell cache class feature. Retrofits AbadarCorp Adaptive Neural Interface – 1,300 credits This retrofit streamlines the neural interface process, eliminating any penalties from a mech's unfamiliar chassis design for all members of a certain species. ANIs are available for virtually every species known to the Pact Worlds, and can be fairly simply manufactured for any unfamiliar species willing to submit to a cursory neurological scan at any AbadarCorp licensed supplier. Chassis Upgrade – Varies This retrofit can be installed multiple times. Each time it is, increase one of the chassis' ability scores by 1. Due to the inherent limitations of the chassis, increases have diminishing returns. The higher your chassis' current ability score, the more you have to pay for a smaller effective increase. A pilot may increase their ability score by more than one in a single retrofit, but costs are cumulative - a pilot wishing to raise their mech's Dexterity score from 15 to 18 must pay 25,740 credits, not 12,370. Steward Fast-Deployment System – 36,000 credits This retrofit is actually an overhaul of three systems to function in tandem - a personal computer, a starship's hangar bay, and a mech. Developed by the diplomat-enforcer Stewards of the Pact Worlds out of a need to quickly field mech-equipped pilots to far-flung parts of the Pact, this system allows a pilot, using a personal computer, to call in a mech stored safely in a nearby hangar and have it auto-deploy to their current location in minutes within a range of 100 miles in any direction. This is accomplished by loading the mech, in its disassembled form, into a pod equipped with sublight thrusters and homing technology. In order to function, the pod must have line-of-effect to the pilot - such as if the is starship orbiting overhead, or on the ground somewhere unsecured. It will not function if the starship is not at least partially within a planet's atmosphere - it's not equipped with adequate heat shielding to survive a fall from space. If the pod finds its path unavoidably obstructed (such as if the pilot is underground in a bunker secured by a blast door) it homes as close as feasibly possible along the line of effect before deploying. On deployment, it begins a built-in autoassembly protocol that takes half the normal mech assembly duration. When this retrofit is purchased, it is permanently tied to a single starship and a single mech, but it can be deployed using any computer with adequate capabilities which the pilot has access to. New Feat: Versatile Interface You are particularly well-trained in the intricacies of neural interfacing, allowing you to more easily pilot mechs with unfamiliar physiologies. You no longer take penalties on any checks based on a chassis’ unfamiliar construction. Category:House Rules Category:Starfinder Category:AMttH